Hayato Gokudera
Hayato Gokudera is a tritagonist in Katekyō Hitman Reborn! and the Tenth Storm Guardian of the Vongola Family. He's a rebellious and hot-headed delinquent with a passion for the mafia and the all-consuming ambition to serve the Vongola in any way. Statistics *'Name': Hayato Gokudera, 10th Vongola Storm Guardian, Hurricane Bomb Hayato, Octopus Head *'Origin': Katkyo Hitman Reborn! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 14 *'Birthday': April 20 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 168 cm (5'6") *'Weight': 54 kg (119 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Silver *'Family': *'Friends/Allies': *'Enemies': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Storm Flames (Disintegration) *'Standard Equipment': Dynamite (Mini Bomb, Smoke Bomb, Bomb Trap), Box Weapon: Sistema C.A.I. (Box Weapon: Flame Arrow and Vongola Box Ring: Storm Gatto Temepsta) *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Double Bombs, Triple Bombs, Sistema C.A.I. (Bone Loops, Rain Tube, Sun Cartridge, Cloud Tube, Flame Thunder, Flame Missile), Pantera Tempesta, Cambio Forma: G's Archery (Tornado Flame Arrow) *'Voice Actor': Hiro Shimono; Joel McDonald Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher. Multi-City Block level with Uri, Town level with Pantera Tempesta, Small City level with Cambio Forma: G's Archery *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ+, likely higher. Glass GJ+ with Uri, Class TJ with Pantera Tempesta *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Several Tens of Meters with Dynamite, Several Hundreds of Meters with Shooting Weapons *'Intelligence': Gifted (Makes extremely complex plans on defeating opponents, is a straight A student) Appearance Hayato is a half-Italian and half-Japanese teenage boy of the average height, a distinguishing feature of Hayato is his long silver hair, often being ridiculed by Ryohei Sasagawa for resembling that of an octopus, and his narrow green eyes. His traits in appearance are inherited by his late mother, Lavina. The most recurring outfit of Hayato is his Namimori Junior High uniform. He wears a black blazer, white formal shirt, blue tie, and gray pants. His attire is almost always accompanied by different types of accessories, such as wristbands and rings. Personality Hayato is hot-tempered and tends to be irritable towards anyone who isn't Tsuna, Reborn, and Nana, with the biggest nuisance towards him are his own fellow guardians. He cultivates the image of a "bad boy" by smoking heavily, having a hostile attitude, dressing like a delinquent, and even attempting to harm others if not for the intrusions Tsuna and Takeshi, who restrain him. Despite his image as a school delinquent, Hayato is shown to be quite intelligent and finds many of the tests and schoolwork to be easy, unlike his boss. Hayato is rather superstitious and believes in U.M.A.s, this is evident due to his suspension towards P. Shitt, and his interest in the Ogopogo. Hayato takes his duties towards acting as the right-hand man of Tsuna very seriously, to the point where he strongly dislikes whenever others interact with Tsuna in any way, especially towards Takeshi, who he considers a one-sided rival. In contrast to the more impulsive Takeshi, Hayato has a very methodical and calculated approach to battles, it is commonly assumed that he had a multitude of private tutors when he was young, as he was brought up in a rich household. History Main Skills and Equipment Dynamite: Gokudera is very proficient in the use of Dynamite as a weapon which has given him the name of "Smokin' Bomb Hayato". He always carries huge amounts of Dynamite on him at all times. He has gone on to develop multiple techniques that basically consist on bombarding his opponent with multiple explosives (the more the better), redirecting his projectiles to improve its accuracy and speed and sneak bombs pass the enemy defenses. *'Double Bombs': An attack used with dynamite. The user uses this technique by throwing 2 times the amount of bombs he usually throws, so he throws 16 dynamite sticks. Gokudera is a master of this attack and is able to use it easily and perfectly. *'Triple Bombs': An attack used by Gokudera with his dynamite sticks by throwing 3 times the amount he usually throws, so he throws 24 dynamite sticks. *'Mini Bombs': Tiny sticks of dynamite that have less power than normal dynamite, but can be used in close range. Gokudera generally uses this when he's in need of a speed burst (he does this by flicking the dynamite behind him) or when the enemy is too close to use normal dynamite. *'Smoke Bomb': Dynamites that instead of exploding, it expels smoke from its lid and creates a wall of smoke that allows the user to escape or blind the enemy for a short period of time. *'Bomb Traps': Traps set with dynamite sticks that are stuck to a wall or the floor with tar or another black, sticky substance to explode and stop the enemy from running after the user so that the latter can run away. Storm Flames: Strong red flames that are highly offensive and, with the assistance of its Disintegration characteristic, can make anything that touches them into decaying and breaking apart, including other Dying Will Flames. The core of a Storm Flame is an ordinary red shade, but the inner layer is a very pale, somewhat pink-like shade of red-white and the outer edges of the Flame are deep crimson. In the manga, the outer edges of the Flames are distinctively dark. *'Disintegration': The Storm Flame's characteristic. It has the power to inflict great damage, minimize the effect of Flame attacks, or even break through other Flames. The Disintegration characteristic represents a destructive nature and power. Box Weapon: Sistema C.A.I. (System Change Arms Instantaneous): A set of 16 Box Weapons that can combine and quickly interchange between each other. The set is composed by 4 Storm-attribute Boxes, 2 Lightning-attribute Boxes, 4 Rain-attribute Boxes, 2 Sun-attribute Boxes and 4 Cloud-attribute Boxes. When going into battle, Gokudera attaches all these Boxes around his waist. *'Bone Loops': One of the Storm Boxes that make up Gokudera's Sistema C.A.I. They are multiple circles composed by small bone-like parts that expand themselves and float around once charged with Flames. The space between the loops is filled with a screen of Storm Flames. They mainly serve as shields, but can also be used to immobilize enemies by surrounding them like a prison. They can also be simultaneously charged with Flames of other attributes for compound effects, such as having an extra layer of Rain Flames that partially neutralize attacks with their Tranquility factor. *'Box Weapon: Flame Arrow': The carrier Box Weapon that is used to project & deliver the Sistema C.A.I.'s various ammunition cargo, which is a mid-long ranged shooting arm fixed onto Gokudera's hand resembling an open mouth skull acting as the cannon barrel. While another skull mounted at it's rear coupled with an ammo slot modeled to it's side are used for loading/launching differently preferred bolt types be it actual bullets, storm & other dying will flames or even his own dynamite being its dispensed payload. **'Rain Tube': One of the Sistema C.A.I.'s special ammunition for the Flame Arrow, it provides a coating of Rain Flames around the bursts of Storm Flames usually shot by the weapon. The Tranquility effect of the Rain Flames weakens enemy defenses, allowing the Storm Flames to breakthrough with its Disintegration factor. **'Sun Cartridge': One of the Sistema C.A.I.'s special ammunition for the Flame Arrow, it comes in a form similar to a machinegun's ammunition belt. It fires several solid projectiles covered with Sun and Storm Flames in quick succession. The Activation of the Sun Flames give the projectiles an irregular acceleration that confuses the enemy. **'Cloud Tube': One of the Sistema C.A.I.'s special ammunition for the Flame Arrow, it fires a beam of Storm and Cloud Flames that divides itself in a "tree diagram"-like fashion due to the Cloud's Propagation factor, thus creating a widespread attack that is difficult to avoid. **'Flame Thunder': An attack where Gokudera uses the Lightning Tube with his Flame Arrow to fire a beam of Storm and Lightning Flames, which is strengthened by the Solidification factor of the Lightning Flame and powered up by the Storm Flame's Disintegration. **'Flame Missile': An explosive missile that serves as ammunition for the Sistema C.A.I.'s Flame Arrow attack. The missile is able to cause a relatively high amount of damage to its target. *'Vongola Box Ring: Gatto Tempesta' (Storm Cat): Gokudera's Box weaponm that takes the form of a small storm cat named Uri and also a part of Sistema C.A.I. It is capable of becoming a Storm Leopard by absorbing Sun Flames, and Cambio Forma that can change into the shape of an archery-style weapon. **'Pantera Tempesta' (Storm Leopard): His Storm Cat grows into a Storm Leopard with the Flames of the Sun Kangaroo's pouch. All features have powered up to the point that it can't even be compared to the Storm Cat. In special, its offensive power is extremely high and it became the core Box Weapon of the Sistema C.A.I. *'Cambio Forma: G's Archery': A bow and arrow-based weapon first used by the first generation Vongola Storm Guardian, G.. Gokudera, can transform his Box Animal Uri into a similar weapon. The weapon design has the limbs of the bow made of "bones". It is capable of increasing the output of Storm Flames as compared to the normal box weapon. It has the Roman Numeral "I" on the front to symbolize the connection to the first generation Guardian. **'Tornado Flame Arrow': An attack made by Gokudera's Cambio Forma: G's Archery. After a period of time is taken to concentrate Storm Flames at the tip of an arrow, a single, highly destructive burning arrow of bones is shot. Relationships *Lavina *Bianchi *Uri *Tsunayoshi Sawada *Takeshi Yamamoto *Doctor Shamal *Lambo *Haru Miura *P. Shitt *G. Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vongola Guardian Category:Vongola Family and Allies Category:Right-Hand Men/Women Category:Storm Flame User Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters